Romantic Love
by YAOI CREW
Summary: Ryeowook yang satu sekolah dengan Donghae –sunbae nya-. Ryeowook sangat tidak suka dengan kelakuan Donghae yang keras kepala juga aneh –dimatanya- Tapi hingga suatu hari semuanya berubah, berubah menjadi kisah bersejarah dihati mereka masing masing. WARNING! NO EDIT! JUDUL NGGAK SESUAI AMA CERITA! MONGGO DIBACA!


Yuhu~

Author balik bawa cerita baru nih. Tapi kali ini pairing nya si Ikan ama si Jerapah dari Super Junior. *0*

Sebelumnya Author mau balesin _reviews_ dari fanfiction Author tempo hari yang judulnya _What_ _The_?

OK! Ini dia balesan _reviews _dari saya: ^^

**Dark** **Shine :** Hahahhaha iya tuh si Naga udah gak betah pingin nge-rape-rape si panda ! xD, yaiyadong disini kan Tao aku buat se POLOS mungkin, biar greget gitu~ bwekekekek~ OK Thanks for you, mampir mampir buat baca FF disini ya? *bow*

**Suiem **: Hahahhahaha iya, maklumlah. Seme-nya si Lay kan calon ustadz di mesjid Baiturrochman(?) jadi dia nggak berani ngapa-ngapain di bulan Puasa, hohohohoho. Thanks chingu, mampir lagi ya? *bow*

**Kai **: OK! Thanks buat _reviews _nya chingu, mampir lagi buat baca FF saya ya? *bow*

**ZiTao99 **: Hahahhaha, weh ini bulan ramadhan.. Kagak boleh bikin FF Rated M dulu weh~ Mesum dirimu.. Hahhahaha xD. Asupan NC? Emang ada yak? Baru tau saya, kakaakka~ OK Thanks chingu, mampir lagi ya? *bow*

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics **: Hahhahaahhaha, si Tao kan masih dibawah umur, yaw ajar dong kalo dia masih polos -.- Ya emang mereka udah batal puasa-nya kok. Wahahahah~ Thanks, mampir lagi ya? *bow*

**Wyda joyer **: Weh ini masih belum NC nya, hahahah xD. Thanks udah _reviews_ , mampir lagi ya? *bow*

**7D **: hahahahah iya si KrisTao emang udah batal, wajarlah. Karena si seme yang terlalu _pervert _-.- Iyatuh kasian si ChanBaek, ya biariin lah :p, sekalian mereka Ngabuburit(?) OK Thanks chingu, mampir lagi buat baca FF saya ya? *bow*

**Cicaalamanda1 **: hahhahaha, sekali sekali mereka bandel. Biar nggak terlalu gimana gitu xD. Hahahah OK Thanks chingu^^ Mampirlagi ya? *bow*

**Maiqul-shaa **: Hahahahahhah emang iya sampe ngakak gitu? Weh ini masih Ramadhan, jadi masih belum hallal buat bikin Rated M, *plakk* kkk~Heh? Unnie? Huwee saya ini NAMJA -_,- OK Thanks atas _reviews_ nya^^ Mampir lagi ya? *bow*

**Kimkim** **Yeonshi** : Hahahahhah oke thanks chingu~ ^^ Mampir lagi ya? *bow*

OKE Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah mau _reviews _fanfiction karya saya. Dan perkenalan lagi, saya ini seorang _namja fujoshi _-_- saya bukan seorang _yeoja. _Kalau kalian tidak percaya saya bias membuktikannya, karena saya punya 'anu' *plakk*. Kalau kalian tidak percaya, buka saja _facebook _saya : Shakti Fishy Cloud. E-mail nya? _ facebook_.com (hapus tanda '_') OKE mari dibaca FF saya yang baru ini ^^ Semoga kalian semua suka~ *wink*bow*

.

.

.

.

.

_**Jeyoo**_ _**Jung**_

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Romantic Love  
Genre : Romance  
Cast : Lee Donghae – Kim Ryeowook, and Support cast!  
Pair : HaeWook  
Summary : Ryeowook yang satu sekolah dengan Donghae –sunbae nya-. Ryeowook sangat tidak suka dengan kelakuan Donghae yang keras kepala juga aneh –dimatanya- Tapi hingga suatu hari semuanya berubah, berubah menjadi kisah bersejarah dihati mereka masing masing.

.

.

.

.

WARNING!

.

.

.

.

YAOI! BOY X BOY!

.

.

.

.

DLDR

.

.

.

ROMANTIC LOVE by Jeyoo Jung

.

.

.

.

Disebuah sekolah yang bisa dibilang besar ini, yang biasa dikenal dengan sekolah S.M Senior High School.  
Terlihat seorang namja imut sedang berada di atap gedung megah itu, namja itu menghela nafas-nya ketika ia mengingat sunbae-nya yang begitu bodoh dan juga keras kepala, "Hah, dasar sunbae aneh! Ikan jelek! Selalu saja mengganggu-ku!" gerutu-nya. Kalian bertanya siapa namanya? Mari kita lihat, di baju seragan sekolah-nya itu terdapat name tag yang bertuliskan nama Kim Ryeowook, dan disebelah kanan bagian lengan seragamnya terdapat angka XI-C, berarti dia kelas 2 SMA, bukan? Kenapa ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran? Jawabannya sangat mudah, dia-ingin-membolos-pelajaran. Kenapa ia membolos? Oh ayolah, dia tidak suka dengan pelajaran Kimia yang diajarkan oleh guru-nya yang memiliki kepala bulat, bertubuh gendut, botak pula, ditambah wajahnya mirip ahjussi ahjussi mesum yang minta dilayani oleh seorang bocah SMA. Namja itu –Ryeowook- menghela nafasnya. Lagi. "Hah, bosan juga ya sendirian disini?" Tanya-nya sendiri, karena memang tidak ada orang lain lagi selain dirinya diatap gedung sekolah-nya itu. "Siapa bilang kau sendirian? Aku ada disini" sahut seorang namja berkepala besar, ber-name tag Kim JongWoon, kelas XII-E. "Ehh? J..jongwoon sunbae" ucap Ryeowook dengan rona merah muda yang menjalar di pipinya. "Hn? Sedang apa kau disini? Membolos pelajaran?" Tanya JongWoon. "Iya aku sedang membolos pelajaran, sunbae sendiri sedang apa disini?" jawab dan Tanya Ryeowook. "Aku? Aku hanya ingin menyendiri saja disini. Oh iya! Apa kau namja yang dikejar-kejar oleh temanku?" Tanya Jongwoon pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas dagunya, berfikir. "Dikejar-kejar? Teman sunbae? Maksutnya apa?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Aish, dia bernama Lee Donghae. Namja ikan yang sangat konyol dan juga hiperaktif itu" jawab Jongwoon. "Oh sunbae ikan itu, dia menyebalkan. Setiap hari dia selalu menggangguku" Ryeowook mem-pout-kan bibirnya, kesal. Melihat itu, Jongwoon hanya bisa terkekeh kecil. "Kau ini, biarpun begitu dia tampan juga kan?" Tanya Joongwoon menyenggol bahu Ryeowook dengan bahu-nya. "Ck, apanya yang tampan? Sunbae ikan itu sangat jelek. Lebih tampan juga Jongwoon sunbae" jawab Ryeowook dengan nada ketus. "Eh? Apa maksutmu?" Tanya Jongwoon. "Ehh.. i..itu anu.. Aku harus kembali ke kelas dulu, permisi" jawab Ryeowook –salah tingkah- lalu meninggalkan Jongwoon dan bergegas menuju kelas-nya.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Ryeowook terus saja menggerutu tak jelas. "Pabbo, kenapa kau bisa keceplosan sih? Bagaimana nanti kalau Jongwoon sunbae tau kalau kau menyukai-nya? Bisa bisa dia menjauh darimu Kim Ryeowook. Berbucara empat mata dengannya tadi saja sudah membuatku senang. Ahhh Jongwoon sunbae~ Saranghae" Ryeowook mengucapkan kata kata itu sambil memekik pelan.  
Kini Ryeowook telah sampai didepan pintu kelas-nya, ia membuka pintu kelasnya, lalu bergegas menuju tempat duduknya. Beruntung baginya karena guru Kimia itu sudah pergi dari kelasnya. Baru saja ia mendaratkan pantat-nya dikursi yang ia duduki, bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Membuat Ryeowook mengumpat dalam hati. Ia kini melangkahkan kaki keluar kelasnya –lagi-, tapi kini ia menuju Taman Belakang sekolahnya, ia ingin duduk dibawah pohon apel yang tumbuh di taman belakang sekolahnya itu.

Diruang kelas XII-E, terlihat seorang namja berwajah tampan dan juga manis secara bersamaan. Ia terlihat tergesa-gesa berlari keluar kelasnya menuju ke kelas XI-C, "Kok sudah tidak ada?" gumamnya ketika ia melihat tempat duduk sang pujaan hati sudah kosong. "Hei Junsu! Kau tau kemana Ryeowook?" Tanya-nya pada namja yang memiliki pantat seperti bebek. "Oh, Donghae sunbae. Tadi kalau tidak salah ia berlari kearah Taman Belakang" jawab Junsu. "Oh oke, terimakasih duckbutt, hahahahah" ucap Donghae lalu pergi menyusul sang pujaan hati.

Dibawah pohon apel yang tumbuh dengan indahnya, di sebuah Taman yang terletak di halaman belakang S.M Senior High School. Terlihat seorang namja tengah memakai earphone sambil memejamkan matanya, seperti sedang menghayati sebuah lagu yang sedang mengalun dari ponsel miliknya. "Hei, wookie. Sendirian saja?" Tanya seorang namja -Lee Donghae-  
Merasa ada orang lain yang duduk disebelahnya, Ryeowook membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan tempatnya duduk, seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi kusut. Ia melepas earphone yang terpasang ditelinga-nya. "Kurasa itu bukan urusanmu" jawabnya ketus. "Ohayolah wookie, tentu saja itu urusanku. Karena kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi kekasihku" ucap Donghae. "Hah? Kekasih kau bilang? Apa tidak salah? Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai-mu! Dasar sunbae neh" jawab Ryeowook ketus. "Hmm, begitu ya? Baiklah aku akan berusaha agar kau menyukai-ku." Ucap Donghae, dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Membuat wajahnya terlihat tampan, tapi tidak untuk Ryeowook. Bagi Ryeowook, Donghae adalah sunbae yang konyol, keras kepala, dan selalu mengganggu kehidupan disekolahnya.  
"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu it-"  
"Aku sangat yakin dengan ucapanku, aku tidak pernah main-main" potong Donghae.  
"Keras kepala! Kau tau kan aku tid-"  
"Ya, aku tau aku keras kepala. Dan aku tau kau tidak menyukai-ku, dan aku juga tau kalau kau menyukai Jongwoon. Betul kan?" Lagi, Donghae memotong ucapan Ryeowook. Tapi kali ini dengan mimic wajah yang serius.  
"Ck, kau mengganggu saja sunbae! Yasudah baguslah kalau kau sudah tau, bisa kau tinggalkan aku? Aku ingin sendiri!" bentak Ryeowook.  
"Baiklah, aku pergi" ujar Donghae dengan nada yang dingin, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook. Melihat tingkah Donghae yang berbeda dari biasanya, Ryeowook hanya bisa tertegun, 'tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya ia akan terus memaksa-ku.' Ryeowook mengucapkan kata tersebut dalam hatinya.

Didalam kelas XII-E, Donghae terlihat berbeda dri biasanya. Biasanya ia akan bertingkah jahil atau malah membuat onar dikelasnya, tapi sekarang tidak! Lihatlah, dia hanya duduk termenung sambil menopang dagunya dikedua tangannya, melihat tingkah aneh Donghae itu membuat Yunho –teman sebangkunya- merasa heran. "Hei, kau tidak apa apa kan? Kau terlihat berbeda,kawan" ucapnya. "Hm? Aku hanya sedang kehilangan mood-ku saja, Yunho-ah" jawab Donghae. "Oh serius! Ini sama sekali bukan gayamu, kawan! Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti gadis muda yang patah hati?" Tanya Yunho.  
PLETAK!  
Satu jitakan dari Donghae berhasil mendarat dengan mulusnya dikepala Yunho. "Hyaa apa apa-an kau! Nanti bisa bisa jidatku lebar seperti milik Yoochun" ucap Yunho –kesal- karena Donghae menjitak kepalanya dengan sangat keras. "Hahahhaha, lalu apa ada sangkut paunya denganku?" Tanya Donghae. "Ah sudahlah! Aku tidak sedang ingin adu mulut denganmu" jawab Yunho. "Yun? Bagaimana perasaanmu jika orang yang kau sukai tidak menyukaimu?" Tanya Donghae. Yunho menaikan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti apa maksut Donghae. Mengerti akan maksut Yunho, Donghae menjelaskan maksut dari perkataannya, "Begini, aku menyukai anak XI-C , tapi dia tidak menyukaiku, dia menyukai anak itu –menunjuk Jongwoon yang sedang membaca buku-. Bahkan dia selalu berkata bahwa aku mengganggu-nya" . Yunho terlihat sedang berfikir, "Hm, kau harus terus berusaha agar dia melihat kearahmua, Hae-ah. Apa dai tidak tau kalau dia –menunjuk Jongwoon yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya- sudah mempunyai kekasih?" Tanya Yunho. "Hm? Kalau itu aku tidak tau, memang siapa kekasihnya?" Jawab dan Tanya Donghae. "Kudengar dia memiliki kekasih bernama Lee Hyukjae, dan kudengar lagi Lee Hyukjae itu adalah tetangga Jongwoon", mengerti akan apa yang dijelaskan Yunho, Donghae hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' sambil mengangguk.

Didalam kelas XI-C, "Hei Kim Ryeowook! Tadi ada Donghae sunbae mencarimu" ucap teman Ryeowook –Junsu-, "Ya aku sudah tau, bisa tidak jangan membahasnya?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Hah, kau keras kapala Wook! Kapan kau selalu memperlakukannya seperti itu? Dia menyukaimu! Ani! Dia mencintaimu!" semprot Junsu. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak-"  
"Tidak menyukainya? Menganggapnya pengganggu? Dan berharap pada Jongwoon sunbae yang sudah memiliki kekasih?" potong Junsu.  
"Jongwoon sunbae sudah memiliki kekasih?" Tanya Ryeowook, tidak percaya.  
"iya! Dan parahnya, kekasihnya itu adalah tetangga Jongwoon sunbae sendiri" jawab Junsu.  
DEG!  
Bagaikan ditusuk benda tajam yang menancap didadanya, Ryeowook hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.  
"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal, jangan sia-sia kan pengorbanan orang yang mencintaimu setulus hati. Atau kau akan terlambat" ucap Junsu. Dan itu sukses untuk menambah rasa sesak di dadanya.

Waktu terus saja bergulir, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Detik berganti menit, Menit berganti Jam, Jam berganti Hari, Hari berganti Minggu, Minggu berganti Bulan.  
Waktu terus berputar, ber-bulan bulan ketika kejadian di Taman Belakang sekolah tempo lalu, Ryeowook merasa ada yang kurang dalam kehidupannya. Iya, Donghae sekarang berubah. Donghae tidak pernah menggoda Ryeowook seperti dulu lagi, dan anehnya sikap Donghae yang sekarang membuat Ryeowook merasakan sakit didadanya, Hei bukankah ini keinginannya? Hidup tanpa pengganggu seperti Lee Donghae yang selalu mengganggunya? Kenapa ia menyesalinya? Bukankah keinginannya terkabul? Entahlah.  
Bahkan sekarang, Donghae sudah menyelesaikan Ujian Nasionalnya, dan itu berarti dia tidak akan ada di kehidupan Ryeowook lagi, bukan?  
"Kau melamun, sobat" ucap Junsu, sukses mengembalikan Ryeowook kealam nyata.  
"Ah kau mengagetkanku, Su-ie!" ucap Ryeowook mem-pout-kan bibirnya.  
"Kau memikirkan Donghae sunbae?" Tanya Junsu, memastikan.  
"Ah ani! A..aku.. Untuk apa aku memikirkannya?" Ryeowook berusaha mengelak.  
"Hah, kau keras kepala sobat. Kau terlalu memaksakan gengsi-mu yang terlalu tinggi. Sehingga kau tak menyadari kalau kau mulai merasakan apa yang dirasakan Donghae sunbae padamu." ucap Junsu, lantas meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri mematung ditempatnya.

Ryeowook terus saja memikirkan perkataan Junsu, apa benar ia mulai menaruh perasaan pada Sunbae Ikan itu? Ah entahlah, ia bingung.  
Langkah kakinya terhenti di Taman Belakang sekolahnya. Ia melihat sosok itu, sosok yang sudah berubah, sosok yang dulu selalu menggodanya, dan sekarang sosok itu menjadi Pangeran Es.  
Tak lama kemudian, pandangan mereka saling bertemu, menyiratkan sebuah rasa kerinduan yang sangat dalam. Ryeowook segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain ketika ia merasa pipinya memerah. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil, walaupun Ryeowook tidak mengetahuinya.  
Donghae berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook, perlahan tapi pasti. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua bahu Ryeowook. "Tatap aku" ucap Donghae, dengan nada yang –masih- terdengar dingin. Dengan ragu Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya, dan terjadilah kontak mata yang sekali lagi tercipta oleh kedua pasang bola mata indah itu.  
"Ini untuk yang terakhir, dengar baik baik" ucap Donghae. 'Terakhir? Apa maksutnya?' Tanya Ryeowook dalam hati, ia masih menatap bola mata hazel milik Donghae.  
"Aku tau aku tidak sesempurna Jongwoon, Aku tau aku selalu menggangu-mu-" Donghae memberi jeda pada ucapannya,  
"-tapi kumohon, lihatlah kearahku. Aku disini, menunggumu untuk melihat kearahku. Aku disini, menunggumu agar jatuh dalam pelukanku." Kini tangan kanan Donghae menggenggam erat telapak tangan kiri milik Ryeowook, menuntun telapak tangan itu agar menuju pada pipi Donghae. Ryeowook masih diam, ia baru menyadari betapa tampan-nya sosok Donghae ini.  
"Dan sekarang ini, untuk terakhir kalinya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Kim Ryeowook" ucap Donghae dengan nada lembut. Ryeowook merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdebar dengan sangat cepat.  
"Aku Mencintaimu" dua kata, hanya dua kata. Sangt singkat, tapi itu cukup membuat Ryeowook merona, ia masih diam. Sedetik kemudian ia menarik telapak tangannya pada pipi Donghae, ia menunduk. Melihat itu Donghae hanya tersenyum getir, "Baiklah, aku tau. Terimakasih atas selama ini Wookie. Aku berjanji tidak akan muncul dihadapanmu lagi" ucap Donghae.  
Mendengar itu sontak membuat Ryeowook kaget dan mengarahkan pandanganny a pada Donghae. "Bukan begit-"  
"Lagipula, untuk apa pengganggu sepertiku ada disampingmu? Aku tidak pantas berada disampingmu." Potong Donghae.  
"Hae sunbae, buk-"  
"Aku tau itu Wookie, setelah ini aku akan ikut Ayahku pergi ke Negeri Paman Sam. Aku tak akan mengganggumu. Maafkan aku jika selama ini aku mengganggu kehidupanmu. Terimakasih karena telah menumbuhkan perasaan cinta yang tumbuh didalam diriku" ucap Donghae, dengan nada yang bergetar dan mata memerah –menahan tangis-, menghela nafas sebentar, "Selamat Tinggal, Cintaku."  
Bersamaan dengn ucapan terakhir Donghae tadi, ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi sosok Kim Ryeowook yang tengah berlinang air mata.  
"JANGAN PERGI KUMOHON!" teriak Ryeowook ketika Donghae sudah benar benar jauh dari hadapannya, Donghae menghentikan langkahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Ryeowook, wajah Donghae kini sudah berlinang air mata.  
"JANGAN PERGI KUMOHON! AKU.. AKU HARAP INI TIDAK TERLAMBAT.. AKU HARAP INI TEPAT PADA WAKTUNYA, AKU TAU AKU BODOH KARENA BARU MENYADARINYA SEKARANG, KUMOHON.. HIKS.. JANGAN PERGI.. HIKS.. AKU.. HIKS.. AKU.. AKU.. AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU SUNBAE! KUMOHON JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU! HIKS.." teriak Ryeowook disertai isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.  
Donghae masih diam ditempatnya, ia tertegun mendengar ucapan Ryeowook. Apa ia bermimpi? Dan jawabannya sepertinya TIDAK! Donghae merasakan sesseorang menerjang punggungnya dengan sangat erat –memeluknya dari belakang-. "hiks, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sunbae.. hiks.. aku juga.. hiks.. mencintaimu" ucap Ryeowook, ia menangis sejadi jadinya dipunggung bidang milik Donghae. Donghae segera membalikkan tubuhnya, ia balas dekap Ryeowook dengan sangat erat. Ia kecup pucuk kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang. "Kau serius?" Tanya Donghae, Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya mantap lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat di dada bidang Donghae. "Gomawo, Saranghae" ucap Donghae tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap punggunng Ryeowook dengan sayang, "Nado.. Saranghae, sunbae" jawab Ryeowook. Mendengar itu, Donghae langsung mengangkup kedua pipi Ryeowook, menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. Menyatukan kedua kening mereka, perlahan tapi pasti. Donghae mulai memejamkan matanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook. Mengerti apa maksut Donghae, Ryeowook ikut serta memejamkan matanya.  
CUP!  
Satu kecupan dibibirnya mendarat dengan sangat mulus dan lembut, tanpa ada nafsu.

"Woaaaa kalian romantic sekali!" –Junsu-  
"Tidak kusangka, ternya kau romantic juga kawan!" –Yunho-  
"Ck, aku iri dengan Ryeowook. Donghae romantic sekali berbeda denganmu Yun!" –Jaejoong-  
"Aigoo, seperti Drama di film film saja" –Yoochun-  
"Wah akhirnya! Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" –Jongwoon-  
BRUK!  
Mereka berlima terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit, mendengar suara orang jatuh. Donghae dan Ryeowook segera menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati teman teman mereka terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Melihat itu, Ryeowook hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae. Donghae mengelus surai hitam lembut milik kekasihnya itu. "Kalian menguping, eoh?" Tanya Donghae.  
Dan hanya dijawab dengan cengiran oleh kelima teman mereka.

FIN

Kyaa *0*  
Bagaimana menurut kalian? _Reviews _jangan lupa ya? Terimaakasih sebelumnya buat para readers yang sudah mau membaca FF saya! ^^ *bow*flykiss*


End file.
